


【一只小恶魔】三村修治x臼岛来未（fin.）

by Hayashi_Shun



Category: Oda - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_Shun/pseuds/Hayashi_Shun
Summary: 。





	【一只小恶魔】三村修治x臼岛来未（fin.）

【一只小恶魔】三村修治x臼岛来未（fin.）

 

06

窗外的雨被初夏的微风吹动，在天空中肆意打着转降落。

从早到晚，这场不轻不重的梅雨已经持续了一天，雨水淅淅沥沥的拍打着窗户，声音细细密密，三村收起伞，站在家门前掏钥匙，雨水顺着他的动作流下伞尖，弄湿了门口的一小块地毯。

他从上周开始工作，朝九晚六，有时候还要加班，虽然已经离开职场大半年的时间，但他已经在这个行业中呆了二十年，坐在办公室里，打开笔记本，拿起钢笔的一瞬间，那种为收视率焦头烂额又欢喜若狂的感觉立刻就回到他身上来了。

他全心全意的把所有思绪都投入到薄薄的节目策划书里，根本无暇去想其它的事情，就像是要把过去浪费的时间全都一次性补回来一样。

而事实却是，他不敢让自己闲下来，只要手上的事情一停，他的脑子就被天使占满了。

办公室成了三村唯一能安定下来的地方，但他的同事们目前还不太敢把他留到太晚，工作后的应酬更是不会叫他去，外面天色黑了，到了差不多的时候，他们就约好了似的，你一言我一语，一起把他赶回家去。

三村非常感谢同僚对他的关照，可是，他其实更想一个人呆着他的位置上。

在他把头脑中那个羽绒乱飞的毛线团理顺之前，他都尽可能的，想减少自己呆在家里的时间，之所以迫不及待的选择回电视台工作，也是这个原因。

已经长到了这个年纪，他深知如果自己如果逃避了一件事情，就会开始逃避接下来所有的事情，但至少要给他一点时间，等到他先可以面不改色的应对一只天使执着的眼神时，再来引导他，解决他们之间的困扰。

所以他还是在办公桌前支着下巴，发了一段时间的呆，等到看外面的天色全都黑了，晚间新闻差不多放了一半，他才迟迟走进了住宅区的楼洞，走到家门口。

可是，手在口袋里摸了半天，却怎么都没有摸到钥匙，三村把伞换到左手，又在外套的口袋里找了半天，却还是没有找到，正当三村准备把伞靠在墙边，打开背包翻找的时候，门在他面前打开了。

“谢谢……”

他下意识的开口说谢谢，却想到自己刚才在门口根本没有发出任何声音，那么，能感觉到他站在门外的，就只有——

三村抬起头，和让他这段时间怎么都无法心平气和的肇事者对视了。

时间已经不早了，现在应该躺在被窝里读读书，看看漫画什么的。来未刚刚洗过澡，他站在门口，沐浴液的香味很淡，头发半干，肩膀上搭着毛巾，干净又好闻。

三村愣了愣，他刚才在门口耽搁许久，走廊里头顶上的声控灯早就灭了，所以他不得不认真的把目光停留在他脸上，才能看清来未现在的样子。

家中玄关的顶灯是暖色的，橙黄色的光打在天使的肩膀上，蓬松柔软的头发搭在额前，眉眼间投下了细碎的阴影，眼睛里隐隐有星点的光芒。

在这片晦暗的灯光下，他的皮肤被水汽蒸成淡淡的粉色，垂下的眼睛里，有什么东西在一闪一闪，瞬息间就被扑闪的睫毛冲淡了。

“欢迎回家。”来未轻轻的声音把三村从越陷越深的自我拉扯中抽了出来，他连忙点了点头。

“啊…...嗯，我回来了。”

但也或许是他疑虑太过，把自己隐秘的遐思缀上了他一尘不染的羽梢。

三村在玄关放下伞，脱下了皮鞋。

而一向喜欢缠着他的天使，因为他这段时间刻意控制的距离，没有像过去那样欢快的欢迎他回来，而是静静地看着他换上拖鞋，欲言又止，看他没有要和他说话的样子，就抿紧了嘴唇，转身往属于自己的书房走去。

家中异样的沉默让三村抬起了头，他看着与走廊连接的客厅深处的一片黑暗，才想起今天是周六，妻子带着阳一郎去外婆家了，要到明天晚上才会回来，这间屋子里，今天晚上只剩下他们两个。

而客厅的另一边，书房的门口，天使的背影有明明暗暗的光线攀上衣摆，仿佛被落寞的荆棘牵扯住了。

眼看书房的滑门就要关上，三村急忙往前走了两步。

“等一下，来未。”

已经走进书房里的天使听到他的声音，从房间里回过半个身子，探出头看着他。

 

07

书房的茶几上，放着两个易拉罐，一瓶是凉茶，一瓶是桃子味的气泡酒。

三村面前放着喝了一半的茶，天使面前则放着一个空了的粉红色罐子。三村从冰箱里把它拿出来的时候就确认过，小于百分之三的酒精度数，对一个体型是成年人的天使来说，应该可以消化。

他和大多数人一样，在谈严肃的事情的时候，需要喝点什么，作为话题的缓冲。

这个画面似曾相识，但又有些不一样，上一次，他们一个喝着热茶，一个喝着汽水，因为彼此陌生，所以隔着茶几，一个在电脑椅上正襟危坐，一个在沙发上懵懵懂懂。

而这一次，他们的关系已经亲密了许多，所以他和来未都坐在同一边的沙发上。他为了让自己看起来轻松些，靠在了沙发里，而天使在他面前很少正坐，这次也是一样，但他并非是刻意让自己看上去毫无防备，他低着头，窝在沙发里，面朝着三村，却不看他，一个劲的喝气泡酒。

终于，他把一罐都喝完了，易拉罐轻轻放在了茶几上。

三村从这一声清脆的咔嚓声中找到了开口的契机，他稍稍一动，天使就一下子抬起眼看他，然后又撇开了眼睛。

三村无奈的叹了口气，他们之间感情的互通达到了高度的统一，他一眼就能看透天使的情绪。生活在同一个屋檐下，无法触碰的距离也苦涩的，可是，想要喝一口茶压一压那股苦味的时候，那杯茶反倒泡得太浓了，适得其反，于是茶杯拿起又放下，来来回回。

他没想到自己已经经历了这么多，还要仿佛没头没脑的年轻人一样，为一段感情五味陈杂，头晕脑胀。

他早就动摇得和窗台外悬挂的风铃一样了，它被雨夜的风吹得叮叮当当乱响，可杂乱的声音在他脑海中交织成了教堂铃铛敲响的旋律，让他及时从迷雾中清醒。

三村垂下了眼，过了半晌，他摘下了自己无名指上的戒指，放到了木质的茶几上，也是轻轻的“咔哒”一声。

“来未，你知道这是什么吗？”

寂静的房间中有什么东西，在一双美丽的眼睛中闪了闪。

天使的眼睫颤动着，目光朝那枚铂金的指环上看去。

三村咽了口唾沫，艰难的说道：

“这是一枚戒指，它意味着一段从一而终的伴侣关系。”

只是说到这里，他就觉得脸上发烫，其实他早就没有资格说这种话了，无论是戒指，还是婚约书封面的箴言，再多转述的誓约，也不过欲盖弥彰。

他又拿起茶杯，却发现里面已经空了，于是只好再重重的放回去。

这世上注定有许多事都是徒劳，比如他拿起的茶杯，比如他过去这段时间刻意控制的距离。

比如他本来费尽心机，翻阅了一切经文中的段落，找到了无数条言辞凿凿的为神所憎恶的行为，会得来怎样的恶果。

可是，他还没来得及说出口，就注定了全是白费力气。

三村抬起头，一瞬间，就被天使的目光钉住了。

美丽的帐幕中，本该藏着耶路撒冷纯净的云雨和拂晓初生，生命蓬勃的印记。可此时，那里面满是碎片，为这一枚指环心如刀绞，水光茵茵。

可他却还执迷不悟，自缚结成的茧，绕成一个死结，系在他的掌心。

宗教披着理性的外衣，教人克制欲望，凡事忍耐，忏悔自己。

可它实际上又是非理性的，疯狂的东西。若他的信徒不够执着，他不会信奉仅存于羊皮卷上的神明，更无法领会神明未曾明说的真意。

爱如死之坚强，爱的力量远大于死亡，他们已经绕过了死亡，却没能逃过爱情。

而他的天使是如此清醒。

“我知道。”

他静静地看着他，坚定的目光毫不躲避，说话的声音很轻，却清晰无比。

“我都知道。”

 

08

遵守婚姻圣洁，一夫一妻，凡夫妻之外的任何不正当关系，都是为神所憎恶的。——圣经 新约书

 

他的天使在吻他。

他扑在他怀里，双手环绕着他的脖颈，唇瓣在他的嘴唇和下巴上蹭来蹭去，是那种一塌糊涂的吻法。

而三村的双手还悬在天使背后，迟迟没有落下，转而扶住了他的身侧，却没能把他推开。他被那个小狗一般的亲吻弄得头晕脑胀。

他是一只天使，他不知道该如何亲吻，把亲吻的意味由祝福换成了情爱之后，他就显得有些手忙脚乱了。

或许他更喜欢拥抱，他在他们身体贴紧的一瞬间满足得轻轻叹了一口气，带着淡淡酒味的鼻息喷洒在三村的脸颊上，挺直的鼻梁与温热的皮肤蹭了蹭，他就满足得眯起了眼睛，来未忍不住，又亲了一下三村的嘴唇，好像光是这样，就已经觉得幸福了。

三村咽了一口唾沫，四肢僵硬，头脑发烫。

可他毫无章法的吻却还在持续，舔吻，吮吸，啃咬。像在咀嚼一块软糖。

幼稚，杂乱无章，却又像是一个小精灵在人类头脑中的弦线上跳来跳去，他在他的麦田上踩来踩去，在他的纺锤车上四处捣乱，他根本无法思考了。

他闭上眼睛勉励寻找，终于在理智绕成一个毛线团的时候抓到了一根线头。

“等、等一下......”三村一下子抓住了他的肩膀，稍稍拉开了他们之间的距离。

可谁知道，那根线头，究竟是侥幸让他找到了一条出路，还是越缠越乱，将他导进米诺陶洛斯的迷宫？

被迫从幸福的亲吻中抽离，天使的目光是迷茫的，看上去还有些受伤，他的双手搭在三村的肩膀上，不明白自己为什么会被推开。

他和三村先生以前总是这样抱在一起的，可那个时候三村的体温偏低，他需要用自己的体温捂热他的胸口。可现在紧拥着的身体却是温暖的，并且越来越热，抱着很舒服，他根本舍不得放开。

他的目光紧紧的盯着三村，等他给自己一个答案。

三村却因为他的目光差点烧断了自己的大脑主板，他早该知道自己的天性，在被来未注视着的时候，他根本就不是他自己，无论是因为他美丽的羽毛，还是因为他美丽的眼睛，他怎么都无法拒绝他。

他不过是一个凡人，注定要为世间千千万万的纷扰痛苦，普通得连死亡都抵不过，该怎么抵御天使的魔力？

而天使的魔力不在于他背后神圣的羽毛，不在于他头顶的光环，把那些全都摈弃掉之后，他的每一句话都是咒语。

“三村先生......你是喜欢我的……”

来未埋进三村的颈窝，贴着他的耳朵说道。

轻柔的声音钻进他的耳孔，像一根羽毛，又轻又痒。

他的手贴上了三村的心口，像在阅读他的真心，手掌下充满血液的脏器，扑通扑通直跳。

他得到了答案，万分笃定。

“三村先生，你是爱我的......对不对？”

三村只觉得自己被狠狠击中了后脑。

他记得自己年轻时，曾有过一次，因为灯光师的疏忽，在后台被许多盏镁光灯一同照射的经历。他那个时候觉得自己全身上下的所有角落都被看透，一片阴影都不存在，所有秘密都大白于天下了。

那是一次哭笑不得的意外，而此时的感觉比那时更为强烈，镁光灯照不穿他的皮肉，天使的目光却连他的心意都看穿了。

三村的眼底有什么东西颤了颤，他垂下眼睛，却根本无处可逃。他们的情绪是共通的，如果他的感情太过强烈，就会影响到对方。

而他没有想到，原来自己的感情已经强烈到了这种地步，他自导自演捉襟见肘，而所有的秘密都像刑讯场上风干的十字架，终将暴露在白晃晃的阳光之下。

“我是......爱你的吗......”三村用几乎低不可闻的声音喃喃道。

天使碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“我爱你。”

 

09

这就像一场梦，或是一幕月光下永恒的荒诞剧。

漆黑的雨幕最终遮蔽了月亮，苍灰色的密云藏匿着一个不可言说的秘密。

从他终于拥抱住那具柔软的身躯开始。

当他真正的拥抱住他，他才意识到自己究竟有多么想念他，又是那么的渴望他。

就算是在同一间屋子里呼吸，在狭窄的沙发上拥抱，也还是无法抵消如黑洞般没有尽头的渴慕。

于是就将他死死拥进怀中，压进沙发，用灼热的亲吻告诉他。

是充满成年人意味的吻，舌头舔湿了唇瓣，没有受到丝毫阻拦便探入口中，轻扫过上颚，身下的年轻人轻轻的喘息着，学着他的样子，生涩的缠上他的舌头。

他们间的默契不仅是用在相处时，在亲昵间也同样优秀，三村的双手隔着衣服贴上年轻人线条流畅的后背，带起了他的衣摆，手掌摸到了光滑的皮肤，干脆伸进衣服里抚弄，而他的颈后也同时被一双手臂环绕住了，他抱得那么紧，就像在期待着他能和他靠得更近，能吻得更用力一些。

天使已经很久没有对他撒娇了，可是在他们亲密的时候，他什么都不用说，只是笨拙的吮吸着他的舌头，就已经足够了。

深吻间啧出水声，而火热的抚摸令人发疯，衣服已经推到了胸口，窒息般的亲吻让没有经验的那一方陷在沙发里微微发抖。

安抚性的亲吻继而落在鼻尖和脸颊上，然后含住了他的耳垂舔弄，沉重的吐息萦绕在颈侧，一吻终了，他的额头上都冒出了些薄汗，脸颊微微泛红。从未有过的体验让他觉得新鲜又满足，他的身体变得很奇妙，他觉得好热。

“三村先生......”

听到天使带上了些鼻音的柔软声音，三村撑在他身侧，碰了碰他的额头。

因亲吻而湿润的眼睛有些迟疑的看着他，像是有些迷惑，搞不清到底发生了什么，脸蛋红扑扑的，看上去很可爱。

“怎么了？”三村放轻了语调。

“唔……身体……变得好奇怪……”天使缩了缩身体，他本能地感到羞耻，却还是选择向自己信任的人坦白这种陌生的感受。

他拉住三村的手来到腿间，按在了那个热乎乎的器官上，洗澡后宽松的短裤什么都遮不住，顶起的一小块凸起握在手中，糟糕又可爱。

“这里......好难受……怎么办？”他抬起眼，看着三村眨了眨眼睛，头脑中一片混乱，既想知道这是怎么回事，又想让三村再多摸一摸他。

三村不知道在想什么，眼睛愣愣的看着他和他的腿间，来未觉的自己的头顶都要冒烟了，他慌慌忙忙的把自己的手缩回胸前，可是他把手缩回来的时候，才发现他和三村贴在一起的同一个部位，也是同样的火热。

“三村先生......”来未小心翼翼的叫了他一声，因为那道火辣的目光，想偷偷的把腿并起来。

可他微微一动，双腿就被分开，压向了两边。

雨点一般的吻落在他的颈侧和耳后，粗重的喘息他痒得缩起了肩膀，三村的声音变得低沉了许多。

“交给我吧。”沙哑的耳语仿佛有着不可抵抗的魔力。

“都交给我......好吗？”

而他根本没有打算抵抗。

来未点了点头。

亲吻间，宽松的短裤不知什么时候被脱掉了，也不知道丢到了什么地方，那些都不重要，他下半身光裸着，就像祭坛上关于天使的宗教绘画。

可他的腿张开成了最方便抚摸的姿势，秘密全部都暴露在对方面前，那个人给他检查过许多次身体，他却只有这一次羞怯得直打颤，大概是因为那个人也一样，他们的身体第一次一丝不挂的贴在一起，或许丢着他短裤的地方还有另一个人的长裤。

在脱他的裤子的时候，那件穿着睡觉的T恤也没了踪影，那是三村的旧衣服，他不能和他一起睡的时候，他总是埋在自己的衣领里，偷偷的闻他的味道。

但是现在他被他的气味包围了，他在绵长的亲吻中钻进他怀里，暗暗的想，如果三村穿的衬衣也可以脱掉就好了——

可下一刻他就急促的喘息起来，因为下半身异样的快感抓紧了三村的肩膀，他想要知道那到底是怎么回事，可当他看清的时候，头脑中就像爆炸一样冒起了烟。

他的腿大张着，另一个人麦色的腰腹卡在他腿间，他们同样硬挺的东西贴在一起，被握在手中颇具技巧性的撸动着。

而后他又被吻住了，难耐的呻吟从唇齿间漏出来，三村吻了吻他的耳朵，声音听上去也是同样的滞涩。

“乖......不要看。”

他被吻得迷迷糊糊，只好乖巧得遮住自己的眼睛，却还不依不饶的搂紧三村的脖颈。那个人在他的颈侧和胸前亲吻吮吸，胸前的两点也没有放过。  
他沉迷于深爱的人温柔的触碰，下意识的挺起胸，想的到更多的爱，可下半身的抚慰却又让他扭动着腰，像在躲藏，又像在引诱。

可他还是太过年轻了，初尝情欲滋味的天使，连一点点刺激都无法承受，贴在一起的性器湿成一片，前液从顶端汩汩涌出，撸动间发出的水声像是要把他煮熟了。

悉悉索索的快感像蛇一般爬上了月桂树的枝头，舌信在顶端的小孔处搔了搔，他就再也忍不住了，射出的时候，他的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，脸上烧得一片通红，失神了许久才明白过来刚才发生了什么，他弄脏了三村的衣服。

懵懵懂懂的表情看上去也让人心动，三村附身吻了吻他湿润的眼睛。

身体变得慵懒而柔软，沉沉的吐息在胸腔中鼓动，这是他第一次被潮水弄湿，却觉得还不够。于是他将腿张得更开，拉住了撑起身，要去浴室的三村。

三村只瞟了一眼他们紧贴的地方，心就猛地跳了跳。

还未发泄的欲望抵在白皙光滑，却湿得一塌糊涂的腿根，那里又湿又黏，像引诱他深陷的潮湿的泥淖。

来未在他的注视下，微微发着抖的手摸上他的领口，一颗一颗解开了他衬衣的扣子。

“我想和三村先生再近一点……可以吗？”

他说话的声音都是软软的，嘴唇早就被吻到殷红，可怜又可爱。

本该是最纯洁无瑕的天使，却囿于情欲，在拥有爱人的时候，散发出了诱惑的味道。

他的腿被分开了，他一定知道自己犯下了怎样的错误，所以把开拓时的疼痛也当作了惩罚的一部分。可他还时时刻刻记得自己是个朝圣者，他的身体在荆棘丛生的道路上行走的每一步，对充满爱意的灵魂来说，都是一剂镇痛。

他一点也不痛了。

三村浅浅的亲吻落在他的脸蛋和嘴唇上，湿润的臀瓣间抵上了硬挺的性器，却还在犹豫着怕弄疼他。

可来未还不明白人类的身体能碰撞出多少含有爱意的疼痛，他天真得像个小孩，双手挽着自己的膝弯，信任着他爱的人。

“这样……就可以和三村先生靠得更近了吗？”

三村没有回答他，而是直接顶进去了一点，怀里的天使立刻痛得直抽气，但是他已经不会回头了。

三村深深吻住张口喘息的天使，还未等他吃痛的呻吟漏出来，就被缠绵的亲吻堵了回去，他埋在他身体里一下一下的顶弄，语意不明的呻吟在唇舌纠缠间打散，全都成了情欲的助兴。

终于进到最深，仿佛能感觉到身体深处无法克制的颤栗，他们都是那么的渴望对方。

三村吻了吻来未溢出眼泪的眼角，“如果很疼，就咬我的肩膀，让我停下。”

天使点了点头，可是哪怕他咬破了他的肩膀，他也没有停下。

后穴被整个撑开了，之前刀割刀手指都要哭哭啼啼半个小时的天使，一点声音都不肯发出，也不肯喊停。可他尝到了口腔里咸咸的汗味之后，紧随而来的便是鲜血的味道。

他慌乱的舔着自己咬出的伤口，舔去上面的鲜血，他一下子变得手忙脚乱，轻轻的哭腔从他的鼻息间溜了出来。

三村碰了碰他的鼻尖，“很痛对吧......？”

他用力的摇了摇头，“不痛......”

可下一刻的顶弄就让他忍不住发出了颤抖的呻吟。

三村无奈的捧住他的脸和他接吻，还要吻去他一点点溢出的眼泪。怀中的身体还是紧绷的，看上去却是很满足的样子，他从疼痛中找寻到了没有距离的实感，而情感的互通又让他的心皱成了一团。

可三村还是温柔的，他一直尽可能的小心翼翼的试探着他的身体，当他擦过身体里某个点的时候，天使鼻子里发出了软绵绵的颤音。

他总算松了口气，“是这里吗......？”

来未还不明白他在说什么，双手抓着他的肩膀，眼睛里一片茫然，三村忍不住亲了亲他泛红的鼻尖。

“很快就不痛了。”

取代痛感的，是逐渐酥麻的快感，酸软的身体变得柔软，来未紧紧抱着三村，真正体会到了身体交合处被填满的感觉，他现在里里外外都是三村的气味了，心理上的暗示与生理上的满足交织在一起，迟迟涌来的快感像是雨季叮咚的山泉一般汹涌。

躯体上的每一处都敏感得要命，无论是抚摸还是亲吻都让他头脑发热，被顶到敏感点的时候，眼泪就像控制不住的雨滴，流的到处都是，唇边漏出的呻吟比撒娇时软糯的音调更加可爱。

三村吻上他的颈侧，不受控制般的在那里吮吸，留下点点爱痕。

“不痛了......对吧？”

性器一次又一次的顶在身体最柔软的地方，稚嫩的皮肤泛上了湿润的潮红，他被顶得快要抱不住他，口中胡乱的呜咽着，“可是、好奇怪…...哈啊......好奇怪……”

他撑起身，拥住三村，像小狗一样舔他的嘴唇和下巴，想把这种让他无法控制的热潮散去几分，却适得其反。

三村扣住他的腰，狠狠的顶进去，“这不是奇怪……”

他在里面撞了几下，舔吻来未被泪水打湿了好几遍的睫毛，“很舒服......是不是？”

来未睁开眼看着他，半失神的眼眸沾着泪水，透过水雾看向他爱着的人，像蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤了颤。

“唔……嗯，”他红着脸点了点头，“很舒服......”

在情欲中，他是没有任何经验的一张白纸，他心甘情愿的让一个人往他身上泼上点什么，他就会变成他想要的样子。

三村的动作顿了顿，深深的叹了口气。

他俯下身握住他的臀瓣，用上了有些粗暴的力道狠狠进到最深，在敏感点上蹭动，抽出大半，又狠狠顶进去，这么来回几次，怀中的天使开始浑身发抖。

他的指甲掐在三村的肩膀上，因为下身燃起的几乎将他覆灭的带着疼痛的快感抑制不住的喘息，身体的感官从未像此刻变得清晰的过分，三村灼热的吐息像是锋利的刀刃刮在他的骨头上，他忍不住想把自己缩起来。

可他的腿稍稍并拢，就被不由分说的分得更开，一条腿挂上了沙发的靠背，另一条腿不住的颤抖，无处凭依，踩上了茶几。

敏感点被抵住蹂躏，高潮来得像触电的灯泡一样刺激，他抓着三村的后背哭出了声。

而他又太年轻，被撑开的甬道咬得太紧，翕动着吮吸蓄势待发的性器，想要抽出来的时候已经来不及了。三村顶在他身体的最深处，全部射了进去。

最柔软的地方被滚烫的液体浇满了，踩在茶几上的腿在桌面上挣扎着滑动，踢到了某样东西，那个价格不菲却失去意义的小物件掉到地板上打了个转，没有人听见，不知道滚到哪里去了。

做过一次的身体软得像一朵被水泡过的云，他被三村搂在怀里亲吻了许久才有力气眨一眨眼睛。

三村从他身体里退出来，两个人都满是汗水，像是被从水里捞出来的，而他看起来溺得更久一些，滑嫩的大腿间一片泥泞，被磨得通红，乳白色的液体从那个微微翕动的穴口中流出来，沾上臀瓣，看起来就像被欺负过似的。

合不拢的双腿打着颤，被抱在怀中温柔的吻了吻，他看到三村肩膀上自己留下的一排牙印，觉得有些抱歉，却忘记了自己带着眼泪，颈侧的吻痕也是同样惹人怜惜。

而三村俯下身静静的抱着他，抚开他被汗水沾湿的头发，亲吻他的额头和眼尾，唇瓣顺着他的鼻梁来到嘴唇，转而亲到了他的耳后和肩膀，他觉得有些痒，可又想要让三村吻到更多的地方，便稍稍扭过身体，像撒娇的小情人一般在恋人怀中侧过了身体。

可他转身之后，期待的亲吻却迟迟没有等来，他有些迟疑的转过头，软绵绵的身体刚爬起来就忽然被三村压住，趴在了沙发上。

“哎......？等等......唔......”

疾雨一般的吻落在了他的后背，就像窗外猛力撞击着窗户的雨滴。

三村把他死死扣在怀里，亲吻他的肩胛骨，他忽然意识到，那里是他本应该长着翅膀的地方。

现在却有两道长长的疤痕，横亘在洁白的后背上。

那是他见过的最美丽的身体。

三村像疯了一般的把他禁锢在身前，舔吻他刚愈合不久的疤痕，那里新生的皮肉格外娇嫩，光是被亲吻，来未的身体就抑制不住的发起抖来。

“不行......那里.....不要看……”

他剧烈的挣扎起来，他不想让三村长久的注视他的伤口，不知道是不是因为那里离心脏太近，被温热的舌头舔过的时候，瘙痒的感觉就像是一根羽毛直接戳进他心口。

三村却对他的抗议置若罔闻，他细细的舔吻那两道伤口，也不忘亲吻他的翅根处，本该散发着淡淡金色光芒的魔法的咒文，现在却是深褐色的，像疼痛的章纹。

光是看着他魔法抽离的痕迹，就仿佛能感觉到痛苦，三村紧贴着他的脊背，在他本该长着翅膀的地方吻出了点点红痕，牙印和吻痕交织在一起，就好像那里又长出了一对鲜红的翅膀。

“很漂亮......”他说这句话的时候，心口发酸，几乎要落下泪来，“真的很漂亮。”

而美丽的天使趴在他身下，微微的颤抖着，覆满汗水的身体打上台灯昏暗的光芒，像被暴雨打落，在火堆旁奄奄一息的天鹅。

三村覆在他身上，吻了吻他的耳朵，他乖巧的转过头，脸上挂着泪痕，软绵绵的和他接吻。

长吻后，他的肩胛骨被咬住了，三村掰开他湿漉漉的臀瓣，再次进入了他的身体。

 

10

窗外的雨下了一夜，重新洗得干干净净的天使，和他一起盖着薄薄的毯子，趴在他胸口睡得正香。

再过一两个小时，外面的天就要亮了，三村却很难睡着，他的脑袋底下枕着枕头，枕头下面，和往常一样，压着一本《圣经》。

他在这几个小时的黑暗中想了许多。

上帝用六天创造世界，一天休息，那么，他们在神明假寐的空隙中，犯下重罪，可以逃得过上天的惩罚吗？

三村揽着浑身绵软的天使，无声的叹了口气。

垂下眼，怀中年轻的脸庞看上去有些疲惫，神情却是满足的。

于是他紧了紧怀抱中的天使，在他柔顺的发丝间嗅了嗅。仿佛真的像他说的一样，在他身上闻到了属于自己的味道。

一夜无眠。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，雨停了，薄雾一般淡青色的亮光铺满了这间书房。

感觉到怀里的人动了动，三村温和的亲了亲他的额头。

来未从他怀中慢慢直起身子，看到窗外的亮光时，却忽然皱紧眉头，埋进了他胸口。

“好刺眼……”他小声呢喃道。

“刺眼？”

三村看向没拉严的窗帘，那里射进来的一道光，刚好照射在来未的眼睛上。

可就算是这样，这道光线也远远算不上刺眼，只不过是刚好能看清眼前的视野罢了。

他疑惑的收回目光，抱住在他怀里撒娇的天使，想要拍一拍他的后背安慰他，却忽然摸到了什么不该存在的东西。

他越过来未布满吻痕的肩膀看向他的背后，却在看清那里破出皮肤的黑色羽翼之后，仿佛被狠狠的击中了一般，愣住了。

而后，他紧紧的抱住了他的天使，用力到他喊疼的地步，也不舍得放开他。

-

这世上大多数的伤害，并非出自恨，而是出自爱。

可爱又是多么深重的罪孽，他让一只天使为此失去翅膀，又变成了恶魔。

 

fin.


End file.
